Rec Room (VLR)
The Rec Room, short for "Recreation Room," is an escape room behind the blue chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma, Alice, and K visit this room along K's path. Layout Story Sigma accesses the Rec Room On K's Path when asked by Luna which door he wants to go through after choosing Ally against Luna in the A.B Game. Sigma goes through the blue door with K and Alice, while Tenmyouji takes Quark through the red door with Luna, and Dio and Phi head through the green door with Clover. After pulling a lever at the end of a hallway, they find themselves in the Rec Room. Alice points out the suits of armor and the Zero the third ride. K states his opinion of how the room must keep people from being bored and that the whole facility might be used for people who are being kept there for an extended period of time. The trio decide to search the room for the moon cards. While searching the room, K rides the Zero 3 ride which freaks out Sigma and Alice. After opening the safe, they find a map to floor B, Two moon cards, and a key. Sigma and Alice take one card while giving K the other card. On their way out, K states that he had a lot of fun in the room, while Alice says she wants to forget this whole experience. Items Found Items Billiard balls The Billiard balls are found on top of the mini fridge near the exit. Some of the Billiard balls have to be placed in the 6 holes on the pool table. The Billiards poster and the letters on the pool table (seen by using the Luminol and Scrap of felt) show the correct locations. Once the correct balls have been placed, a capsule containing the Dart tips will be released to the ball retrieval slot on the table. Scrap of felt The Scrap of felt is found on the top shelf of the mini fridge, which is located near the exit. The felt is to be placed on the bare spot on the pool table. Once the table has been sprayed with Luminol and the lights are turned off, the letter 'E' will be revealed. Luminol The bottle of Luminol is found, among others like it, on the bottom shelf of the mini fridge near the exit. The Luminol should be sprayed on the pool table. Once the lights are turned off (by hitting the light switch near the exit), the letters 'A' through 'F' will be displayed. The Scrap of felt needs to be placed first, however, to see all 6 letters. To see the full article on Luminol, click here. Pool cue The Pool cue is found being held by the leftmost suit of armor on the stage. Combines with Allen wrench to form Key with circular tip. Lance The Lance is found being held by the suit of armor second from the left on the stage. The Lance serves no purpose, but it must be taken in order for the Double-bladed axe to be given to the suit of armor. Double-bladed axe The Double-bladed axe is found being held by the suit of armor second from the right on the stage, the same suit of armor holding the shield. The Double-bladed axe should be given to the suit of armor second from the left on the stage (the one that was originally holding the Lance). The stage lights show that this is the correct placement. Once the circular button with the triangle on the stage control panel is pressed, the suit will break the glass shield of the other suit of armor. This allows the Allen wrench to be obtained. Trident The Trident is found being held by the rightmost suit of armor on the stage. The Trident serves no purpose, only to confuse the correct placement of the weapons. Extension cord The Extension cord is found plugged into the Zero Jr. ride on the ground. The Extension cord can be used to connect the jukebox's cord to the wall socket. Once the jukebox has power, records can be selected from it. Dart tips The Dart tips are found after the Billiard balls are correctly place in the pool table's holes. They are released to the ball retrieval slot. Combines with Dart case to form Darts. Allen wrench The Allen wrench is obtained after the suit of armor with the Double-bladed axe smashes the glass shield. Combines with Pool cue to form Key with circular tip. KeyCircularTip.RecRoom.jpg KeyCircularTipCombination.RecRoom.jpg Key with circular tip The Key with circular tip is found when the Pool cue and the Allen wrench are combined. The Key is used to unlock the coin box of the Zero Jr. ride. This allows the Coins to be collected. Coins The Coins are found after the Key with circular tip unlocks the coin box of the Zero Jr. ride. The Coins are used to activate the Zero Jr. ride. After K goes for a ride, a picture of him will be printed out of the coin box. The Coins must also be used to turn on the jukebox to select a disc. Photo of K The Photo of K is found after one of the Coins is used to activate the Zero Jr. ride. The picture is taken while K is riding it, and he gives it to Sigma after it comes out of the coin box. On the back of the note, 'Z9' and 'D1' are printed. These are the two combinations that need to be entered in the jukebox to obtain the gold records. Gold disc(x2) The two gold discs are obtained from the jukebox after the correct combinations, 'Z9' and 'D1', are punched in. These combinations come from the Photo of K. The discs are to be placed in the left and right record display cases near the jukebox. Once they are both placed and the doors are shut, the middle case containing the Dart case is unlocked. DartCase.RecRoom.jpg DartCaseOpen.RecRoom.jpg Dart case The Dart case is found after the two gold discs are placed in the adjacent display frames near the jukebox. Combines with Dart tips to form Darts. After the darts have been completed, the markings on the inside of the case can be examined. A red, blue, and green dartboard are ordered from left to right, and 'SCORE 91' is printed on the bottom. These are hints to be used in the Dartboard Puzzle. Darts.RecRoom.jpg DartsCombination.RecRoom.jpg Darts The Darts are found when the Dart tips and the Dart case are combined. The Darts are used to play the Dartboard Puzzle on the dartboard near the mini fridge. Trivia After K rides the Zero Jr ride, if you investigate the ride again, Alice will comment on how she will remember that moment until she dies. This foreshadows her death in this ending. Category:Article stubs Category:Escape rooms Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations